


It's Damn Biblical

by wefellasangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wefellasangels/pseuds/wefellasangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finally tracks down Dean after weeks of radio silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Damn Biblical

**Author's Note:**

> *How I wish things would have gone down once Castiel confronted Dean. Planning on writing a counterpart to this in the future.

“Cas, Cas…Cas.”

Dean walks back and forth in front of the trapped angel, hands in his pockets. Every so often, a twig snaps or a dead leaf crumbles beneath his shoe, the noise briefly filling the silence. When Castiel doesn’t respond, Dean sighs and stops pacing, facing Castiel. He looks down at the ring of holy fire and laughs.

“Cas, man…what the _hell_ are you doing here?”

“Looking for you, Dean.”

“What, did Sam not pass along my memo?”

Castiel narrows his eyes, remembering the note Sam had read to him: _Sammy Let Me Go_. “Of course he did. We…ignored it.”

“Yeah – clearly. You tracked me down all the way to an abandoned barn in New fucking Mexico – fantastic work, by the way,” he finishes sarcastically, winking.

 _And to think…this is where it got me_ , Castiel complains to himself. A slight breeze makes its way into the barn, ruffling Castiel’s hair from behind. Not ten minutes ago, he had walked in through the very same double-doors that the wind was now blowing through. He had stopped about twenty five feet from the entrance and surveyed his surroundings, looking up at the decaying rafters of the high ceiling. The strike of a matchbook caught his attention and there Dean was, less than five feet away, an inside joke playing behind his eyes.

“Sam and I can help you,” Castiel begins. He tries to take a step forward, but then pulls his foot back, having briefly forgotten about the holy fire. He looks down and sighs, irritated. “We can help you, Dean, cure you –“

“Wow! You guys just can’t take a hint, can you?” Dean interrupts loudly. “You can’t tell that I _just_ don’t want the help….That I’m ‘ _just_ not that into you’?”

Castiel cringes as Dean laughs at his own joke. With every passing second, Castiel could see that Dean was enjoying the situation more and more…which only made him that much more dangerous.

Another gust of wind blows through the barn, making the highly-placed windows creak and the flames around Castiel flicker. One step at a time, Dean begins to advance on Castiel.

“So…you thought you were gonna pull me out of the pit again, huh, Cas? ‘Dean Winchester is saved' and all that?” Dean smirks tauntingly, his eyes gleaming with mockery.  “Well…sorry, angel. No dice.”

Dean is now less than a foot away from Castiel with only the holy fire separating them. Castiel shakes his head slowly…angry, but mostly just disappointed.

“Dean…this isn’t you. We are _going_ to fix this!”

“Hell yeah, we are!” Dean exclaims. Reaching behind him, he pulls the First Blade from the waistband of his jeans.

Castiel’s eyes widen when he sees the weapon. “No…no, Dean. I won’t fight you.”

“I’m not really giving you a choice, now am I, Cas?” Dean replies coldly.

Despite his words, Castiel draws his blade. He has no intention of killing what remains of his friend, but he knows the feeling isn’t mutual.

Dean sees the angel blade and his smile widens. “Looks like we’re doing this the fun way; old fashioned biblical showdown!”

Castiel tightens his grip on his weapon and his eyes begin to burn blue. Dean chuckles and twirls the blade in his hand once, his eyes melting to black.

Between them, the ring of holy fire disappears.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
